One punch Jaune
by kokob5
Summary: Jaune alone on the dead world of Remnant suddenly finds himself entangled within the Hero association along with some sort of obsessive Cyborg, a bike rider and a Loli..? ...yep he was gonna love this place.
1. Bikers and robots?

''Huh what the hell Is that thi-, Oh right Grimm, you really need to stop drinking Jaune…'' Jaune says to himself rubbing his eyes looking at the colossal sized dragon Grimm looking down at him as if he was an insect in its gaze, most would simply accept death but Jaune only put his flask away before scratching his small beard with a bored look in his face. ''I don't own you money do I?'' Jaune drunkenly asks the Grimm making it blink at him before huffing a fiery breath at him, this would have killed most even trained huntsmen but much to the Grimm's surprise Jaune simply yawned. ''It was getting chilly out…'' Jaune mutters looking around what was left of Atlas after the second Grimm war, ruins and dust.

''So, got some Ale?'' Jaune asks looking back at the Grimm with a charming grin making it squint it's several eyes at him. ''No? fine let's just get this over with…'' Jaune mutters scratching the back of his head before looking at the Dragon only to find it several miles away quivering in fear. ''Okay?'' Jaune mutters taking out his flask and taking a sip from it once more and signing. ''Ah, I see why Qrow liked this so much.'' Jaune says walking along once more pushing his bag farther up his back once more.

Some of you may ask, why would such a powerful Grimm run at the sight of Jaune? Simple, he was the strongest being on remnant, most of his fights ended instantly with him winning in a single punch, he'd like to use weapons but most of them just break after a single attack so he scraped that Idea ages ago, and for the ruins of Atlas? Simple Jaune was the only living thing on the planet that wasn't a Grimm and spent his time traveling and drinking his regrets and sadness away, he may have super strength but not a heart made from steel. Either way Jaune was alone on a dead world and simply wished to die but couldn't, everything he challenged even Salem had ended the same a single punch had ended it, what would be the most fearsome Grimm to ever exist were simply bugs that needed crushed to him.

Now back to the story. ''Maybe I should visit outside the four kingdoms?'' Jaune asks himself sitting down on a cliff overlook what seemed to be an endless ocean. ''I've already been to all the kingdoms, the bottom of the ocean, the moon…'' Yes, Jaune had jumped to the moon once by accident and ended up getting bitched slapped back to remnant by some super Grimm that had taken the moon as its home, Jaune had jumped back up to fight it and swung once…and blew up the rest of the moon… yeah…

''Wonder if there's anymore liquor in Qrow's bar?'' Jaune mutters standing up and looking back at the cities ruined wall, it was a half day walk back so he might as well, Qrow's liquor was the best, well as good as could get in an apocalypse.

Jaune silently walked towards the walls of Atlas only to pause as a small stone hits his back making him turn to see a child standing in some sort of portal holding a carton drink looking at Jaune with his head tilted to the side. ''Was that you that threw the stone just now?'' Jaune asks pointing at the kid only for him to shake his head making Jaune smirk. ''Really now?'' Jaune asks causing the kid to scramble away out of sight prompting Jaune to follow after him and walk into the portal. ''C'mere you little br-'' Jaune didn't get the chance to finish suddenly finding himself getting hit by a car. ''Mind where you're going!'' Jaune shouts peeling the ruined car off of his standing form much to the people watching shock.

''Where'd that kid go?'' Jaune says looking around still drunk and not noticing something very important, people were alive. ''Kid where the hell did you go?!'' Jaune shouts walking across the road causing oncoming traffic to swerve out of the way and honk their horns at him. ''STOP RIGHT THERE!'' A female voice shouts making Jaune stop and turn his head to see a girl wearing a padded biker outfit leaning on her bike huffing having run out a breath. ''Need somethin' kid?'' Jaune asks before taking a swig from his flask. ''Under the name of the hero organization I'm placing you in custody!'' The girl shouts pointing her finger at him making him huff out a laugh. ''Really? Are..ss..t…me?'' Jaune says his voice getting slower as he notices his surroundings, people, buildings, life. ''Am I hung over?'' Jaune asks himself looking around at the buildings. ''Are you listening?!'' The girl shouts at him making him turn to her once more. ''Hm? Yeah.'' Jaune asks flatly still a bit shocked at where he found himself.

''I said I have to take you i-'' That was as far as the girl got as Jaune started to laugh making her Gulp and back away slightly. ''W-wait wait…'' Jaune says calming down. ''You arrest me? That's a joke right?'' Jaune asks looking the girl up and down. ''God damn…I'll let you put me away anytime…'' Jaune mutters much to the girls' embarrassment. ''Don't scope me out you perv!'' She shouts throwing a bag at him that he catches and examines. ''So you like a volunteer for the cops?'' Jaune asks making on looker's gasp. 'He doesn't know the Mumen rider?' Jaune repeatedly hears making him look around. ''SCRAM!'' Jaune shouts making the crowd disperse.

''Now then mind tellin' me where I am lady?'' Jaune asks looking around his hood still shrouding most of his face besides his mouth, even then Mumen rider could it his face was brutally scarred just by seeing the bottom of it. ''City Z.'' Mumen rider says making Jaune sigh. ''Right sure I know where that is…thanks anyways lady.'' Jaune mutters under his breath pushing past the girl as she stood in silence.

…

…

…

 **SMACK**

'' **AGH!''** Mumen rider shouts feeling her ass being smacked making her jump in shock. ''Nice ass by the way!'' Jaune shouts walking away leaving a shocked Mumen rider behind.

''So this place is called City Z then?'' Jaune asks himself walking along and scratching his chin as he looked at the scenery. ''Bit on the poor side but it's better than Atlas…'' Jaune mutters as he walks only to stop realising something. ''Streets a bit empty?'' Jaune asked himself looking around only the sound of a distant Buzz being heard. ''Wait what?'' Jaune asks looking ahead to see a swarm of mosquitos heading towards him. ''Wot…'' Jaune says once more and blinking as they envelope him.

''Buzz off!'' Jaune shouts unintentionally making a pun that would make Yang be proud as he threw his hands around swatting the damned vampires, 'What the hell he ever do to them?' Jaune mutters only to pause seeing a flying girl who looked like some sort of Faunus. ''Well helllllo.'' Jaune draws out looking at her with an impressed grin. Besides the weird legs she was a 8/10 on the hotness scale. ''Who're you!'' A voice shouts making Jaune turn his head to see a robot?

'Sup my dude.'' Jaune says in his 'bro' voice with a wave of his hand to the robot who only blinks. ''You must leave now! You're in danger!'' The robot guy says before turning back to the girl in the sky as a large swarm of mosquito's swarmed her and she started to…moan? ''God that's just a turn off…'' Jaune mutters looking at the girl seemingly touching herself as the large appendage that Jaune wanted to call a tail grew in size.

''Nope…'' Jaune says looking back at the robot. ''So what's your name?'' Jaune asks ignoring the Mosquito girl making her blink in surprise. ''Genos.'' The now named robot guy says making Jaune nod. ''Jaune.'' Jaune says back making Genos raise a brow. ''My name is Jaune.'' Jaune once more says before looking up at the girl. ''So…how am I going to deal with you?'' Jaune mutters looking at the girl as she winks at him making him shiver.

''Alright…I'll just crush it…'' Jaune mutters only to stop as Genos fires fire blasts from his hands before advancing. For the next four minutes Jaune watched as the even fight suddenly became a beat down as The girl suddenly got the upper hand was diving in the strike the killing blow with her newly obtained stinger on her head. ''Best do somethin'.'' Jaune mutters him and huff and moves in a flash closing the gap and slapping the girl across the face.

And sending her rocketing into the sky as the clouds parted. ''Holy fuck…I held back to much…'' Jaune says watching as the girl shot threw the sky. ''Looks like my jobs done here.'' Jaune says walking away only to stop as Genos shouts getting his attention. ''W-wait! Please train me!'' He shouts making Jaune half turn towards him. ''How about no…'' Jaune says about to turn once more only to stop and sigh finding himself in a familiar situation. ''Alright, alright.'' Jaune mutters walking to the downed Cyborg and picking him up.

''Got a place to stay?'' Jaune asks after a few minutes of walking. ''Indeed, I have my mentor Dr kuseno!'' Genos says making Jaune raise a brow. ''Then why do y-'' Jaune asks only for Genos to speak over him. ''kuseno is well in his hundreds…'' Genos speaks with a sad tone making Jaune frown slightly, he was surprised that a man could live so long but to see your family and friends pass before you did was a pain he hoped only he felt. ''Mind pointing me in the right direction?'' Jaune asks making the mangled Cyborg nod.

After dropping off the Cyborg to some sort of lab Jaune had once again found himself wondering the streets of City Z looking around at the buildings and enjoying the fresh air. When suddenly he bumped into someone, quite literally actually making them fall onto the ground. ''Oh sorry didn't look where I was going.'' Jaune says offering a hand only to stop seeing it was that Mumen rider girl once again. ''Oh hey it's you.'' Jaune says only to get slapped in the face by Mumen rider. ''Thanks…'' Jaune mutters rubbing his cheek, it didn't' actually hurt but he rubbed it anyways habit after all.

''It's you!'' Mumen rider shouts making Jaune huff. ''Hit the guy then speak, never knew someone could be so bold.'' Jaune says with a smirk on his face as Mumen riders face reddens in anger and embarrassment. ''Still gonna arrest me copper?'' Jaune asks making Mumen rider sign. ''No, but I should for sexual harassment.'' Mumen rider mutters leaning on her bike. ''And why are you wearing that hood anyways? And that coat it's hot out.'' Mumen comments making Jaune chuckle. ''It's a fashion statement. ''Jaune says casually making Mumen rider raise a brow behind her goggles. ''So how about you hook me up with a place to stay?'' Jaune asks leaning forwards his large 6'4 form towering over Mumen riders 5'6

''Don't get so close!'' Mumen rider says making Jaune back off raising his hands. ''Alright, alright.'' Jaune says before scratching his chin and looking around once more. ''So you're new here?'' Mumen rider asks making Jaune nod. ''You could say that yeah.'' Jaune says looking back at Mumen rider. ''So gonna be a hero and hook me up with a place or let wittle ol' me freeze in the cold of the night?'' Jaune asks putting on cutesy voice at the end he used to talk to Zwei making Mumen rider blush and stifle a giggle. ''Fine I'll help you out until you get a place to stay…'' Mumen rider says giving up on arguing with hm. ''Well then the names Jaune.'' Jaune says putting out his gloved hand that Mumen rider takes and shakes. ''Mumen rider.'' Mumen replies making Jaune smirk. ''Going by the hero name huh?'' Jaune asks making her blush again. ''Shut it before I change my mind!'' Mumen says loudly.

''Alright jeez keep your voice down your causing a scene.'' Jaune says patting Mumen's helmet as she looks around at the group of people looking their way. ''R-right let's just go…'' Mumen says as she begins to walk towards her place causing Jaune to follow after her. ''So how come this place is called city Z?'' Jaune asks stretching his arms. ''The Cites are named from A to Z A being the richest and Z being the poorest.'' Mumen says a frown forming on her face. ''I'm assuming Z is where most bad things happen?'' Jaune asks making Mumen nod sadly. ''Sadly not a lot of Hero's stay around these parts and those that do usually just stay around to gloat about their power.'' Mumen says her head dropping.

''No worries, these people have you and that robot guy.'' Jaune says patting her back cheering her up slightly. ''Yeah I guess…and what robot guy?'' Mumen asks looking up at him making him shrug. ''Never mind.'' Jaune says looking up at the sky and placing his hands into his duster coats pockets. ''So…hero's...?'' Jaune asks still looking at the sky. ''W-well heroes are people who have passed the entry exam to the hero foundation with a C or higher, your grade determines your place amount the hero's from C-A and if your good enough you can be promoted to S rank.'' Mumen explains making Jaune nod. ''Where do I sign up?'' Jaune asks shocking Mumen slightly. ''O-oh umm…City A!'' Mumen says thinking for a moment of where the exam was held.

'Sort of like the hunter class…' Jaune says internally thinking of their ranking system from D to S, he was the only huntsman ever to achieve the rank X as his power grew he started outclassing everyone else and suddenly became a living weapon and the embodiment of strength. ''Umm where here!'' Mumen says snapping her fingers in front of Jaune's face making him blink and shake his head. ''Sorry lost in old thoughts.'' Jaune says with a smile as he looks down at Mumen. ''After you M'lady.'' Jaune says with a small bow making her blush slightly and walk in causing him to chuckle.

''Mind if I use the shower?'' Jaune asks getting a hum in response from Mumen making him walk around the house a few times to finally find the bathroom with the shower installed and quickly removed his duster and pulled down his hood showing his scarred face red eyes and partly white hair, most of his hair had turned white leaving small amounts of blond on his head. Jaune quickly removed his tank top and cargo pants along with his black military boots and his underwear and jumping into the shower allowing the hot water to flow over his dirty skin, it'd been what? Ten years since he had a shower? He'd enjoy it while it lasted.

Okay maybe he stayed in to long? No of cour- ''WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG JAUNE?!'' Mumen shouts in banging on the door. ''I'm enjoying my shower!'' Jaune shouts back out as he exits the shower. ''Well hurry u…p…'' Mumen shouts opening the door only to get an eyeful of a naked Jaune arc making her blush and steam to come out of her head. ''Like what you see?'' Jaune says flexing making Mumen slam the door shut. ''PUT SOMETHING ON!'' She shouts stomping away making Jaune laugh aloud. Yeah he was gonna enjoy it here…


	2. Strength of a million men

''Oh my god you actually came…'' Jaune mutters looking at Genos who'd been standing outside the house knocking on the door for the past seven minutes waking him up along with a grumpy Lexi (Mumen rider.) He didn't mind waking up this early but Lexi was different…and mad! ''Master.'' Genos says making Jaune sigh and walk out closing the door behind him. ''Look…umm Genos we'll talk somewhere more private.'' Jaune says making Genos nod as he follows behind Jaune. ''You don't get sick do you?'' Jaune asks looking at Genos who only shakes his head prompting Jaune to nod and grab a fist fill of his shirt before both of them vanish from the spot much to the confusion of on lookers.

''And where here!'' Jaune says as they reappear leaving a stunned Genos. ''How did you do that master?'' Genos asks in a confused voice making Jaune tilt his head. ''What you mean?'' Jaune asks prompting Genos to speak up once more. ''We didn't teleport my tracker says we moved several miles and into the mountains within seconds.'' Genos says making Jaune's eyes widen. ''Damn your good!'' Jaune says patting Genos' shoulder making said robot blink in surprise. ''Alright kid take a seat.'' Jaune says sitting down on a chair he'd pulled out of nowhere making Genos gawk at the sudden placement of a set of chars and a table along with a table with a bottle of bear. ''B-but…'' Genos attempts to comprehend but gives up and takes a seat.

''So let's hear it!'' Jaune says kicking his feet up and opening the beer as he readies to listen to Genos spout his life story or something. And that is what he got much to his disappointment, he'd expected it but hoped for something else…but his entire life story was something he didn't want to hear. ''Alright…so to sum it up you want to get revenge for your village and family against this cyborg or something right?'' Jaune says downing the last of the beer as Genos nods. ''Alright show me what you got.'' Jaune says standing up and cracking his neck. ''Very well but do you not fear me accidently killing you?'' Genos asks feeling worried for his master. ''It's just death nothing big.'' Jaune says waiting for Genos to attack him.

''What's ta-'' Jaune attempts to speak only to suddenly be enveloped by hundreads of explosions of fire, rockets and even bullets followed up my several kicks to the chest and one to the back within seconds of each bother before being fired into a nearby mountain embedding him inside it

''Master!'' Genos shouts thinking he over did it only to pause as someone tapped his shoulder making him turn to see Jaune not even a speck of dust on his outfit he was that fine. ''I'm alright kiddo.'' Jaune says patting his head. ''Good but you held back! most would take advantage of that if they could still walk, like I did if I wanted I could have easily executed you.'' Jaune explains to Genos shocking him. ''I-I see…'' Genos says looking down. ''But holy fuck kid you got one hell of a punch.'' Jaune says with a small laugh. ''Sort of remind me of myself when I was younger.'' Jaune says making Genos raise a brow. ''How old are you master?'' Genos asks making Jaune chuckle. ''I'm fifty-two as of two weeks of now.'' Jaune says making Genos face fault. ''SO OLD?!'' Genos shouts shocked at how someone as old as that could be that strong.

''Yeah Lexi had the same reaction when I told her I was in my fifties when she said I only look around twenty.'' Jaune says pulling down his hood to show his twenty-year-old looking face covered in different types of scars. ''Wanna see somethin' cool?'' Jaune asks making Genos nod slowly with a raise brow. ''Don't blink you might miss it!'' Jaune says turning around and throwing his fist forwards.

And destroying the mountain he'd hit making Genos' jaw drop and his eyes to widen the size of dinner plates in shock. ''I-impossible…'' Genos says his processor failing to comprehend what he'd just seen, it was physically impossible! A punch couldn't compress so much force and redirect it into the mountain from so far away and render it a small hill at best! ''Cool huh?'' Jaune says looking back at Genos who simply nods in shock. ''If you're gonna be my apprentice I got some rules got it?'' Jaune asks making Genos stiffen up and nod seriously. ''One, call me Teacher not master, Two, We're gonna sigh up as hero's with the hero association soon and, thirdly, you'll need to work on your right hook.'' Jaune bringing out his flask and taking a swig as he explains to Genos his rules about his apprenticeship. ''Oh and I'm a Hunter by the way not a Hero.'' Jaune says making Genos tilt his head making Jaune sigh.

''Hunters are my version of heroes in a way, where I come from we don't have Hero's we have hunters and I'm the only one left after a rather bad few years that I'd prefer not to recall, understand?'' Jaune explains to Genos who nods a sense of sadness in his synthetic eyes. ''Oh and were being watched.'' Jaune says looking up at the sky seeing small moving object in the distance making the Scientist behind the screen jump in shock as Jaune's hooded face appeared in front of the camera only smirking before the screen went static.

''Right now that that's dealt with we shall be on are way.'' Jaune says looking at the distant forest with a smirk. ''C'mon kid we're going hunting.'' Jaune says prompting Genos to nod as he heads off towards a tower he could see that no others could at this distance making the occupants break into a panic as the man who'd just destroyed a mountain by throwing a punch in its general direction was heading towards them.

''Why are we walking in this direction teacher?'' Genos asks curiously as they walked inside the dense forest. ''I had some guests visit me last night at Lexi's place, I killed them of course but I got the location of their base so I'm paying a visit.'' Jaune says making Genos nod slowly as the continue to walk. ''And we're here.'' Jaune says picking up a stone and throwing it into a clearing causing it to hit something solid and the air to ripple. ''Cloaking device…cool might take one of myself.'' Jaune says scratching at his chin. ''Maybe we could get you one as well Genos.'' Jaune says making Genos smile slightly. ''That would be very useful and boost my performance by a large sum.'' Genos says looking at the base in front of him as it's cloaking system shut down.

''And bang.'' Jaune says pushing the door causing it to rocket across the building and threw several walls leaving a smoking opening for Jaune and Genos to walk into. ''Let's go.'' Jaune says walking in and is followed both unaware of the satellite watching them from orbit. ''Have at ye!'' Jaune shouts only to be greeted by several miniguns raining hell on him making him raise his arm to stop anything getting in his eyes, god they were so sensitive to dust.

''Genos you mind shootin' them? I don't want anything in my eyes.'' Jaune says looking back at Genos who watches in awe as the armour piercing rounds simply crumpled against Jaune's Coat, face and hands. ''Yes Teacher!'' Genos says rounding the corner and firing a blast of compressed fire into the room blowing the entire room up only leaving Jaune who lowers his arm and yawns. ''Lets go!'' Jaune says doing a 'fancy' walk and holds his hand over his head as if holding some sort of hat over it much to Genos' confusion.

''I think they went underground…'' Jaune matters looking at the large control room that was empty besides a few scraps of paper here and there. ''Whoever left did so in a hurry teacher.'' Genos says looking around the room. ''Indeed.'' Jaune says before grabbing Genos and throwing his foot down and plowing them underground and into a hallway. ''Nailed it.'' Jaune says brushing some dirt from his shoulders and hood. ''Hey Genos?'' Jaune asks making the Cyborg turn to him. ''You think I could make this place my crib?'' Jaune asks making Genos adopt a thinking pose before nodding. ''Affirmative, you could easily make this place your home Teacher.'' Genos diagnoses making Jaune nod with a smirk. ''Nice, now let's kill us some bad guys!'' Jaune says doing his fancy walk once more down the hallway.

After several minutes of walking jaune turns his head behind him to speak to Genos ''So what ya think were gonna run into?'' Jaune asks looking back at Genos only to see he was gone. ''Or not.'' Jaune says looking at the remains of a battle he completely missed…''How…never mind.'' Jaune says to himself before running down the hallway to deal with whatever attacked them.

''Huh?'' Jaune asks himself looking at the large door in front of him. ''Damn...this place reminds me of the Atlas flag ship ark light…'' Jaune says inspecting the large metal door. ''Oh well.'' Jaune says rearing his arm back and punching the door causing it to blow up sending shrapnel everywhere and getting a bald headed cape wearing dude to the face sending them both into the wall behind them causing it to blow up. ''TEACHER!'' Jaune hears Genos shout as he stands up and looks around and spotting him on the ground injured…and starts to laugh at his newly obtained afro.

''HAHAHAHAHAH!'' Jaune says making the Cyborg blush in embarrassment. ''TEACH WATCH OUT!'' He shouts pointing to the middle of the large room making Jaune raise a brow at the large neon coloured beetle that was deathly still in the middle of the room. ''Is that thing sweating?'' Jaune asks pointing at the large beast making it flinch as if struck.

''I-I'm gonna miss the sale!'' Jaune turns to see the Bald dude in the middle of a dilemma. ''You mean the one on today?'' Jaune asks making him pause. ''Wait…it's on today?'' The Bald man asks appearing infront of Jaune at a speed similar to his making him back up slightly. ''Y-yeah it's umm…now actually it ends at like 10pm.'' Jaune says trying to remember why Lexi was so excited for it. ''THEN I CAN STILL MAKE IT!'' The Bald man shouts throwing his hands into the air in celebration. ''Well…we gotta kill that thing right?'' Jaune asks turning to the beetle. ''Umm…it's gone…'' Jaune says looking around the room. ''BEHIND YOU TEACHER!'' Genos shouts making Jaune look behind him to see a fist the size of a large car heading towards him making him hold out a finger.

And stop it shocking even Saitama. ''How bout' nooo.'' Jaune says before grabbing the arm of the beetle dude and slamming him into the ground making the ground shake for several miles. ''So umm Bald dude! Names Jaune.'' Jaune says holding out a hand that he takes takes. ''Saitama.'' The bald man replies putting full force into his palm making Jaune do so as well causing the area around them to crack and shatter like glass. Suddenly they both jump either side of The enlarged beetle and start arm wrestling on it crushing it like the bug it was and causing the large cell to continue breaking apart as they both fought in a steel mate neither giving ground.

''TEACHER YOUR NEW 'CRIB' IS BEING DESTROYED!'' Genos shouts making Jaune and Saitama turn their heads to him. ''Oh shit!'' Jaune shouts looking up to see that most of the lower levels were gone. ''God damn it…place is gonna collapse, let's go.'' Jaune says letting go of Saitama's hand and standing up prompting him to do so as well. ''I'll take Genos you grab the dude in glasses.'' Jaune says jumping over to Genos like a flash and picking him up and vanishing threw a hole Saitama had decided to make in the wall while collecting the other guy.

''So Saitama…how strong are you?'' Jaune asks curiously placing Genos down against a tree and looking over at Saitama with a smirk. ''Stronger than you.'' Saitama challenges looking at Jaune seriously. ''Oh really?'' Jaune asks his grin growing in size turning to Saitama and looking down at him. ''Hm-hmm.'' Saitama hums out his face going from 'soft boiled' to 'hard boiled' in a second. Suddenly both of them throw their fists and hit each other square in the jaw making them slide back several meters. ''Damn…I think I dislocated my jaw…'' Both of them mutter fixing their jaws into place.

''Teac-Cher!'' Genos shouts his voice malfunctioning making Jaune turn to him and frown looking at his beaten state. ''We'll finish this later, I gotta fix a mistake.'' Jaune says waving off Saitama and picking up Genos in a bridal position. ''We'll see each other soon Saitama and we can fight then got it?'' Jaune asks turning back to Saitama who only nods. ''And you got a sail to go to.'' Jaune comments making Saitama freeze before going on a rant about how he was gonna miss the sail and literally vanishes in a burst of speed to city Z making Jaune chuckle. A worthy enemy that could kill him, yes he'd fight Saitama soon…


	3. Oppai is love Oppai is life

''LEXI I'M HOME!'' Jaune shouts slamming the door behind him making the house shake. ''You in?'' Jaune asks opening the door to the living room only to find it empty besides a note on the table causing Jaune to move to it and collect it. ''Out visiting family in City F won't be back for a few days.'' Jaune reads aloud before placing it back down. ''Hm, got this place to myself then.'' Jaune says looking around before leaping onto the sofa and cracking his neck a few times and turning the T.V. and looking at the news.

''Today hundreads evacua-'' 'Hero association rep on-'' ''More hero's but less sk-?'' Jaune flicks through the channels ignoring the reporters. ''Why is there so many news stations?'' Jaune asks himself sighing and rubbing his eyes before yawning and stretching his old bones hearing then crack and pop. ''Ah that's better.'' Jaune says leaning back into the sofa and shifting a few times. ''just gonna rest my eyes…'' Jaune mutters closing his eyes and falling asleep almost immediately.

 **-=DREAM=-**

' _Are you sure about this Jaune?' Penny the airships A.I. asks with a hint of terror in her voice. ''I am sure about this Penny now let me control the ship.'' Jaune says in a commanding but drunk tone. 'But Ja-' Penny attempts to speak but is stopped by Jaune slamming his fists into the control panel in front of him. ''Penny…Now...'' Jaune says in a deadly tone looking ahead feeling ashamed of looking the girl he'd once called a friend look at him. ''B-but…'' Penny attempts to speak but gives up and only vanishes from sight leaving Jaune alone. ''Now let's see how well you fly…and ram.'' Jaune says sitting himself in the captain seat and fiddling with the control panel._

'' _God damn they don't give a break.'' Jaune mutters as the ship shakes as it takes off. ''Would you stop scratching my paint?!'' Jaune shouts only to be ignored as more weapons fire hitting the Airship. ''Assholes.'' Jaune mutters as he slams the ship into full speed leaving behind a pissed off General Ironwood. ''Flag that ship!'' Ironwood shouts prompting soldiers to nod and head towards smaller Aircraft. ''Arc mark my words I'll have your head…'' Ironwood says with venom in his voice looking at the ship vanish into the dark clouds known as the darkness._

'' _Wow never knew this shit was so thick.'' Jaune says watching the reinforced windows crack making him place down the emergency hatches and pulling a screen down to show where he was going. ''Now to have so fun.'' Jaune says pressing some buttons making the ship get faster. ''And FTL!'' Jaune shouts pressing a large black button with a swing of his fingers sending the ship across the distance of the kingdoms in a second. ''HOLY SHIT!'' Jaune shouts pulling out of the way of a skyscraper. ''FUCK!'' Jaune shouts once more pulling up and avoiding another. ''SHIT, FUCK, CRAP, SHIT FUCK, BALLS!'' Jaune continues to swear barely avoiding large buildings._

'' _Okay crash into that one!'' Jaune shouts to himself pulling the ship down towards a stout round building made from mostly glass. ''God this is gonna sting…'' Jaune mutters as the ship goes full speed towards the assembly buildings._

 **-=MEANWHILE INSIDE!=-**

'' _Please everyone take a seat.'' A man in a black formal suit says prompting those attending to do so. ''As you all know today is the day that the White fang will officially become a member of the three kingdoms making it four once more.'' The man says making those in the crowd confers._

'' _This is great.'' Blake says with a smile on her face, all of her time working and it payed off, today the white fang would no longer be an enemy but an ally to humanity. ''Yeah it is nice, more allies means we can focus on the Grimm better.'' Weiss says sitting with her legs crossed looking over at blake. ''So Ruby how's yang?'' Weiss asks turning to Ruby who smiles. ''She's fine, she's settled down with a real nice guy.'' Ruby says before leaning closer. ''You didn't hear this from me but I think she's expecting.'' Ruby whispers making her team gasp in shock. ''Really?'' They whisper back making Ruby nod excitedly. ''that's gr-'' Wiess is cut off by people suddenly screaming making her look around before up seeing everyone was doing so. ''RUN!'' Weiss shouts grabbing Ruby and Blake and using her Glyphs to propel them away. And just in time as the large Atlas Airship crashes into the building sending shrapnel everywhere as well as knocking up a large dust cloud._

'' _God damn that hurt…'' Jaune mutter cracking his arm back into place and rolling it a few times as he lands on the ground and looks around at the destruction he's caused. ''Hm, I was off a few meters.'' Jaune mutters seeing he'd placed it wrong but shrugs. ''can't get it right all the time.'' Jaune says with a sigh before looking around once more and smirking seeing his target. ''Addddaaammm!'' Jaune draws out making the Suited leader of the White fang weakly look over and freeze. ''Y-you…'' Adam coughs out holding his impaled side. ''Damn got you good.'' Jaune says inspecting the large piece of glass in his side. ''Well gotta make this quick.'' Jaune says putting his hand into a small portal that opened and pulling out a large sawed off shotgun and pointing it at Adam. ''Say hi to Satan for me.'' Jaune says before unloading the shots into Adam's head blowing it off much to the horror of those watching._

'' _ADAM!'' Blake shouts grabbing her sword and running at Jaune making him Turn. ''Hey Blake.'' Jaune says watching Blake draw her sword. ''Oh dear.'' Jaune says watching the blade get closer and closer to his right eye, before catching it and crushing it in his hand. ''Blake you mind? I don't like sharp things in my eye.'' Jaune says as Blake jumps back. ''WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS JAUNE?!'' Blake shouts in anger at Jaune making him shrug. ''Because he needed to die for my plan to progress?'' Jaune says carelessly biting his right hand nails. ''ALL THIS TO KILL ONE MAN?'' Weiss shouts running beside Blake and checking for wounds. ''Yep, killing one man for the greater good is worth the hundreds lost today.'' Jaune simply says Watching a RWB ready there weapons making him sigh. ''Alright fine you wanna fight I can go.'' Jaune mutters pulling out a two shotguns from the portal before doing a 180 and blasting the person behind him I the chest._

'' _SUN!'' Jaune hears RWB shout making Jaune look at Sun's horrified face. ''Sorry man but it's for them.'' Jaune says dropping Sun with his newly gained hole in his chest. ''I'm going so buzz off.'' Jaune says coldly before stepping into his portal avoiding Ruby's sniper making him smile. ''YA MISSED!'' Jaune shouts as it closes leaving behind his mess for the world to deal with._

-= **IN THE REAL WORLD=-**

''Teacher!'' Jaune groans throwing his hands out in front of him. ''One sec kid…'' Jaune mutters rubbing his eyes. ''Don't wake me from my sleep next time!'' Jaune shouts looking up, and pausing. ''Genos…since when did you have boobs?'' Jaune asks looking at the very Female looking Genos in front of him. ''The Doctor installed my 'Waifu' mode Teacher.'' Genos says making Jaune raise a brow. ''You got any idea what that means?'' Jaune asks making Genos shake her head. ''Look it up then.'' Jaune mutter standing up and walking into the kitchen leaving Genos alone. Several seconds of silence later…'' **WHAT?!** '' Jaune jumps hearing Genos scream out. ''GOD DAMN IT STOP SHOUTING WOMAN!'' Jaune shouts slamming the fridge door closed holding a nice cold beer.

''Th-This…Impossible…'' Jaune hears Genos mutter in despair as she huddles in the corner. ''So you look it up?'' Jaune asks making Genos nod. ''Well your Doctors a dirty old perv.'' Jaune says drinking his beer. ''Is that why he added a sex bot mode?'' Genos adds making Jaune spit said beer out. ''HE WHAT?'' Jaune shouts coughing. ''He added it when I mentioned you.'' Genos says making Jaune face palm. ''Dear gods it's like my dad…'' Jaune mutters silently into his palm making Genos tilt her head. ''Pardon?'' She asks making Jaune look at her before looking away. 'Nope shes to young…' Jaune says internally before looking at Genos. ''Say Genos how old are you?'' Jaune asks. ''Sixteen.'' Genos replies making Jaune look away. ''Nope.'' Jaune says standing up. ''I'm going a walk stay here.'' Jaune says stiffly walking out of the room leaving a confused Genos.

''Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope,Nope.'' Jaune repeats walking like a plank away from Lexi's house confusing those around him. ''No-'' Jaune stops hearing a distant buzzing sound making him look up and his jaw to drop. ''I SWATTED YOU!'' Jaune shouts pointing at a very tired looking Mosquito girl who'd reverted back to her normal form.

''Y-you…I shall…Have…my vengeance…'' Mosquito girl pants pointing at Jaune lazily. ''Don't insult me.'' Jaune says crossing his arms angering her. ''Why…you!'' She pants out before flying to Jaune…very slowly. ''Wow…this is sort of sad…'' Jaune mutters looking at the slow approaching girl. ''You better run.'' Jaune says pulling out a can from behind him making her pause. ''Y-You wouldn't...'' Mosquito girl says looking at the can of Mosquito spray in his hands. ''Yep.'' Jaune simply says before running after the retreating girl matching her pace as he laughs his ass off as she attempts to get away.

''STAY AWAY FROM ME DEMON!'' Mosquito girl shouts looking back at Jaune. ''Or what?'' Jaune asks directly in front of her face making her scream and fly faster. ''Get back here!'' Jaune suppressing his laughter as he shouts and picks up speed to match hers once again, he may be old and a killer but he liked to have some fun once in a while he wasn't totally heartless.

''I wonder what Teacher is doing?'' Genos asks looking out the window only to see Jaune chasing Mosquito girl with a can of Mosquito spray as he laughed at her. ''Huh..?'' Genos manages looking at them comically run around the street as bystanders watched. ''TEACHER!'' Genos shouts making him stop and look up at her. ''Yeah Genos?'' Asks as he grabs Mosquito girl preventing her from getting away. ''Watch out! It's her!'' Genos shouts making Jaune look at her in silence for several seconds. ''…Thanks Genos…'' Jaune says making Genos nod. ''No problem Teacher!'' Genos shouts making him face palm. ''Dear god for a computer she's daft…'' Jaune mutters before looking at Mosquito girl. ''Hungry?'' Jaune asks making her blink. ''W-what?'' Mosquito girl asks. ''Do you want something to eat?'' Jaune asks making her slowly nod. ''Then come on.'' Jaune says letting her go and walking back towards Lexi's house. ''I need a new beer!'' Jaune shouts as he enters and leaves the door open.

''Oh hey you came!'' Jaune says looking up as he holds Genos' shoulder to prevent her from attacking Mosquito girl. ''Garb some grub and a drink.'' Jaune says gesturing to the large amount of sandwiches in front of him making her nod and take a seat and gingerly grab one and slowly start eating it. ''Don't be shy I've watched a girl eat a horse before…it was a sight to behold…'' Jaune says looking at Mosquito girl as she shyly eats the food. ''R-right…thank you…'' She says eating the food a bit faster.

''So got a name?'' Jaune asks surprising her. ''Oh um…it's…well was Jean McBride…'' Jean says sadly. ''Well here we'll call you Jean then, Mosquito girls a bit of a mouthful and sounds like some sort of insult.'' Jaune says waving a hand as he shoves another sandwich into his mouth. ''Now Genos stop trying to kill the poor soul.'' Jaune speaks up as he continues to hold her down. ''But sh-'' Genos attempts to speak up. ''Silence, my word is absolute.'' Jaune says seriously making her sigh and look down. ''Don't sweat it kid, you got off on the wrong foot, don't do what I did so make friends with her okay?'' Jaune asks looking at Genos making her nod. ''Make friends with her…right…'' Genos says looking at Jean. ''I apologise!'' Genos shouts as Jaune lets go of her.

''N-no it's fine real-'' Jean attempts to say only for Genos to appear in front of her and bow deeply. ''Work it.'' Jaune says only to be ignored. ''Can we be 'friends!'' Genos shouts making Jaune huff at how awkward that was. ''S-sure…'' Jean says taking Genos' hand. ''REALLY?!'' Genos shouts with stars in her eyes. ''Am I missing something?'' Jaune asks again watching Jean's face twist into confusion. ''No…'' Jean says looking at Jaune and back at Genos. ''C'mon Genos your scaring the girl.'' Jaune says slapping Genos' ass making her meep and jump up straight. ''T-TEACHER!'' Genos shouts in embarrassment looking at Jaune in shock.

''C'mon sit we're eating, enjoy the peaceful moment, they don't last.'' Jaune says making Genos nod and take a seat. ''So Jean tell us about yourself.'' Jaune says making Jean's eyes widen before she nods and begins her tale as to how she got here. 'Why am I doing this…' Jaune says internally as Jean begins to drone on making the same mistake as Genos. 'God damn it…'


	4. Cosmic reaper Really?

''Wait what…'' Jaune says looking at the news with a picture of his hooded form glaring at a camera as he entered the house of evolution. ''Be on the lookout for this newly identified S-Class criminal known as cosmic reaper having been linked to the destruction of a large hero association research facility in the mountains and the murder of its staff.'' The news reporter says making Jaune drop his beer as well as make Genos and Jean stare bug eyed at the t.v. ''Mother fucker!'' Jaune shouts throwing his hands into the air as he jumps up from the sofa making Genos jump in surprise and Jean to fly to the other side of the room feeling the energy coming from him.

''I'll be back in a few minutes need to blow off some steam…'' Jaune says in a stiff tone as he walks out the door throwing his outfit on and brushing past a surprised Lexi ignoring her attempting to get his attention.

''STOP RIGHT Their COSMIC REAPER!'' Someone shouts making Jaune stop and turn around his face masked by darkness under his hood. ''And who are you?'' Jaune asks tilting his head at the samurai-esk looking man along with some sort of armored guy beside him with a long sword. ''Why stopping you of course.'' The samurai simply says half drawing his sword from it's sheath and calmly walking towards him. ''You wanna go old man?'' Jaune asks making him stop as Veins become visible on his face. ''What was that ugly?'' The samurai asks quickly making Jaune huff. ''I'm busy now buzz off.'' Jaune says before turning away from them making both of them blink in surprise. ''My name is Atomic samurai, got it and you're going down.'' Atomic samurai says with a deadly voice drawing his sword from the rest of the sheath making Jaune stop.

''Oh hey your friends are here!'' Jaune shouts looking at several other heroes on the roofs above him making him pause and remember a time similar to this back in Vale surrounded by hunters. ''Like old times I guess…'' Jaune mutters darkly as he sticks his hand into a portal and pulls out a shotgun. ''So who's first?'' Jaune asks lazily as a news helicopter flies above head recording the ordeal for a caped baldy to watch from his small home.

''Come at me.'' Jaune says grabbing a second shotgun as a hero in a yellow and black tank top runs at him shouting some ridicules name for an attack as he ran at him only making Jaune sigh in frustration. ''Great an amateur…'' Jaune mutters throwing his shotgun in the air and catching his somehow flaming fist like nothing before twisting his arm making him shout in pain and fall letting Jaune throwing him behind him and catch the shotgun midair before aiming it at his face and pulling the trigger.

…

'Click'

…

''Seriously you jam now?'' Jaune shouts at the shotgun as he throws it into the portal and pulls out another just in time to jump out of the way from a deadly slash from Atomic. ''He's mine rookies!'' Atomic shouts slashing once more as Jaune flawlessly reads and dodges the attack spinning his shotguns before aiming them at Atomic. ''Please be a fun fight.'' Jaune says before entering a dance of deaths with Atomic making those watching in awe as both attacked each other Jaune dancing around Atomics' blade while firing his shotguns and swapping them out flawlessly while Atomics' blade became faster and more precise slicing shells in half or dodging the rounds like nothing.

To say it was a true show of strength was an understatement. ''Look at them go…'' Lexi says in awe having caught up to Jaune to find him fighting one of the highest ranking heroes the association had to offer and matching his strength with ease. ''Teacher is stronger than this…'' Genos says watching Jaune. ''He destroyed a mountain with a single punch, hes even arm wrestled someone so hard that they destroyed the facility they were located within.'' Genos continues on shocking Lexi and Jean making them look back at the battle to see Atomic strike Jaune across the chest tearing part of his outfit making him Jaune back.

''that's odd…I didn't feel my sword bite flesh, nor is there blood on my blade…what are you?'' Atomic asks curiously having inspected his blade to find it had dulled from the strike. ''I'm really, really hard to kill.'' Jaune says scratching his stubbles on his chin matching Atomic making them pause and simply stare at each other making those watching tense up. ''ROCK!'' both Atomic and Jaune shout throwing their hands out in the fashion for a game of rock paper scissors making those around them blink in surprise at the sudden action.

''Alright I'll give it to you.'' Jaune says placing his shotguns into a portal but keeps one hand inside as he looks around for something. ''Handing yourself in then?'' Atomic asks raising a brow. ''Nah just buying some time.'' Jaune says pulling out Sun's Bo staff and placing himself into a martial arts combat stance waiting for Atomic to make a move, and that he did suddenly appearing in front of Jaune and slashing only for Jaune to block that attack and once again lock them into combat neither giving ground as the others watch in awe.

''Surprise!'' Jaune shout pivoting under a strike while pushing the Bo staff forwards and making the staff extend and strike Atomic in the gut making him gasp and bend in pain letting Jaune retract the staff and throw it upwards striking Atomic on the chin sending him into the air and causing him to crash onto the ground several feet away as he uses his hand to free up his jaw. ''Damn never knew you'd pull a fast one.'' Atomic says with a chuckle before standing once more Jaune simply shows off spinning the staff around his body like it was child's play.

''C'mon old timer that all you got?'' Jaune asks making Atomics' eye twitch in annoyance. ''Alright you asked for it kid…'' Atomic says before leaping at Jaune at blinding speeds and delivering fast blinding strikes making Jaune use his bow staff defensively blocking the attacks following Atomics' pace making those watch gasp in awe at the display of strength and skill.

Of course this ended when Jaune suddenly felt his body begin to lock up as a green Aura surrounded him making Atomic stop his blade an inch from Jaune's neck as well as Jaune's shotgun stop in front of Atomics' face. ''Really over stayed with that one…'' Jaune mutters shifting his eyes to see...a ''loli?'' Jaune says aloud making Atomic huff a small laugh and said 'loli' to huff angrily at him. ''I'M NOT A LOLI YOU DISCUSTING FOOL!'' Tatsumaki shouts a blush on her face as Emperor child and Metal bat chuckled at his comment.

''So mind letting me go kid?'' Jaune asks causing Metal bat to laugh out right and Child emperor to bite his lollipop to stop himself from laughing as Tatsumaki's face got even redder from anger. ''SHUT IT!'' She shouts making everyone freeze and stiffen up slightly. ''Were gonna take you in, unless of course you'd like to resist then by all means do.'' Metal bat says smirking as he puts his bat into his palm making Jaune raise an eye brow. ''Oh please none of you could take me in a fight at my full strength.'' Jaune says making those around raise their brows skeptically.

''Your surrounded you can't get out of this one.'' Atomic says simply sheathing his sword and moving out of the way of the shotgun. ''You sure about that?'' Jaune asks as a portal appears below him and moves up pulling him into his pocket dimension and removing Tatsumaki's grip on him leaving him floating inside an endless void of purple surrounded by random junk from shotguns to a large building floating in the distance. ''Right…need to really stop holding back to much.'' Jaune says as he opens a portal and walks through it.

''M'lady.'' Jaune says with a bow in front of a female worker as he ignores the bewildered looks of the working staff of the association headquarters and walks out of the door into a hallway before reaching out his senses and opening another portal and walking through it and back to where he originally was. ''Okay im b-'' Jaune attempts to speak only to leap away from being crushed by a large woman with three vertical scars down her right eye making Jaune blink in surprise.

''What the hell do they feed you?'' Jaune asks as she stands, hell he could hear her heartbeat! ''Not much of a talker then…'' Jaune mutters looking around himself to see that indeed he was surrounded. ''Ugh! Fine I give up take me to your leaders of whatever!'' Jaune shout suddenly throwing his arms into air in frustration. ''Your all no fun!, besides you.'' Jaune says finishing by pointing at Atomic who simply huffs out in amusement a small smirk coming to his face.

''OW WHAT THE HELL LADY!'' Jaune shouts in anger grabbing the back of his head seeing as it had been slammed by the large ladies fist, he of course only saw a look of confusion on her face. ''YOU DON'T JUST HIT A GUY ON THE HEAD THINKING IT'LL KNOCK HIM OUT! THIS ISN'T A MOVIE!'' Jaune adds loudly pointing at her.

SLAM

''WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY!'' Jaune shouts holding the new lump on his head making the large woman's right eye twitch slightly. ''Just put him in the truck…'' Atomic says with a sigh seeing that the normal knock them out method wasn't going to work. ''C'mon cuffs.'' A man in a riot outfit says placing cuffs on Jaune…only for him to break them making the guard jump back and shot a tazer at him making Jaune look down at his chest. ''Oh no…I've been tazed…oh noooo.'' Jaune says unenthusiastically looking up at the sky. ''Ohh the horrorrrr.'' Jaune adds as the guard places a second pair of cuffs on him and escorts him into the armored truck. ''The horrrroorrrrr….'' Jaune says once more as the door closes making those watching stare blankly having no words for what they'd just witnessed.

''BY THE WAY BECOME A HERO WITH THE BALD DUDE!'' Jaune shouts his muffled voice being heard by Genos who nods grabbing Lexi and Jean dragging them away from the scene. ''very well Teacher.'' Genos says to no-one as she ignores the protests of the ones she's dragging as well as all the stares.

''Weeee….'' Jaune draws out in a bored tone as the Truck he's in drivers towards A-city. ''Can you please be quiet back there?'' Someone asks making Jaune look towards the front to see a helmet looking back at him. ''Yes mooommm.'' Jaune draws out in a childish voice making the helmeted figure sigh heavily and close the small trap door. ''So where are we going?'' Jaune asks making the driver look at the person in the passenger seat. ''The Hero association headquarters.'' The passenger says making Jaune nod. ''Mk, was planning on going there anyways.'' Jaune says with a sigh banging his head off the wall as he looks up at the roof. ''We there yet?'' Jaune asks making the driver sigh. ''It's gonna be like this huh…'' The driver says in a tired voice making Jaune nod. ''Yup.'' Jaune simply replies with a smirk.

''We there yet?'' Jaune asks for the hundredth time making the driver hit his head off the driver seat making the truck honk as it drives through the Hero accusation headquarters drive way. ''YES GOD DAMN IT!'' The driver shouts stopping the truck and exiting as soon as he can, making Jaune laugh. He didn't know if he was shouting that out of joy for being out of the truck or answering Jaune ether way it was still funny. ''Yar yar.'' Jaune says stepping out of the truck as a large group of armed soldiers? And heroes' escort him towards the entrance to the building. ''You know this reminds me of this one time at Atlas.'' Jaune says making those around him raise a brow and suddenly hate him as he began to draw out a rather…explicate story of how he wooed a lovely maiden in great detail…very great detail.

''And then I-'' Jaune attempts to continue his story only to stop as he is pushed into a large room with three men at a desk looking at him calmly. ''Ello.'' Jaune says using both his hands to wave since they were cuffed. ''Please take a seat.'' One says making Jaune shrug and do as he says taking a seat opposite the three men.

''Cosmic reaper, you're an anomaly, we can't find you on any data base, you managed to fight one of the strongest heroes we have to offer and suddenly give yourself up.'' A man with spiked black hair and a stubble beard like Jaune's says reading from a report. ''I'm just that good.'' Jaune says taking down his hood seeing no reason to keep it up. ''Surprised?'' Jaune asks looking at there faces. ''I may look in my twenties but I'm actually in my late fifties.'' Jaune explains making them look at him with bug eyes causing him to laugh. ''So kids what do you want to know?'' Jaune asks making them look at each other and place a document in front of him.

''This facility here, the one destroyed after you and another person of interest entered, did you cause it?'' The man in the middle asks making Jaune nod. ''Yeah, I was gonna make the place my crib after I dealt with the inhabitants but I got a bit carried away and sort of destroyed the place with the other dude.'' Jaune says casually making their eyes widen as they look at each other and nod. ''We'd like to make you an offer cosmic reaper.'' The man on the left says making Jaune raise a brow. ''And that would be?'' Jaune asks curiously but can see where it was going.


End file.
